The Requiem I Know
by Arcane Mirari
Summary: Living in a time when hope is like naught but a fragile dream, people wake up to only be cast into a pitiless nightmare. A cycle where life and death comes back and goes. This will be a tale that follows the perspective of many people but mainly one - Cielo. She cries within her heart but will there be anyone to hear it? Can people convey feelings without making a sound? OC fanfic


Oblivion - it can either be a bliss or a misery for a human. Knowing can give you time to prepare, but not always do humans wish to know something they're not supposed to know. On an every-carefree-day, nothing much different, nothing much the same, a young girl around the age of eight was being helpful and decided to do the shopping in the place of her ill mother. Without warning, the sound of a loud explosion could be heard. She turned to face the direction of where it came from like many other citizens. From where she stood, smoke was visible which rose towards the sky. A wave of uneasiness struck her as she realised the direction of where it came from. Instinctively, she dropped all her belongings without thinking and ran desperately.

Despair - an event of an irreversible mishap. No matter how good a human has lived their life with as little sins as they could commit, such things are ignored and bad events always befall on people alike. This was a part of reality that was cruel and unjust and couldn't be changed. The little girl had hoped that something hadn't happened near or _at _her home. But it seemed that her prayer was left unheard and unnoticed. Before her, the house and the whole village which she had been living in since the day she was born and where her beloved mother was inside in, was up in flames. A ferocious fire had enveloped the whole area. Her eyes became bereft of hope. It took her great effort and courage to charge into the burning house. There, she found a figure lying on the floor. She frantically ran to the person's side knowing who it was. Quickly, trying to drag her mother faraway, outside of the house, but failed to do so; only managing to get a few metres outside the burning house due to her weak physique. She carefully laid her mother down on the floor. Moving away by a fraction, she caught notice of something red on her hands.

_Death_ - the horrid thought hit her mercilessly as she saw her hands coated in crimson. Blood. Her eyes shifted to the view of her mother. By then, the floor was slowly being flooded by her mother's blood. Her throat felt like it was lodged by something and she tried to speak; to call out. But she failed to do so, only managing a fragile squeak. Her second try was a quiet whisper that caught in her throat. Yet again, she attempted to call out to her mother by raising her voice significantly. She waited for a response. Her frozen body began to shake and her bottom lip began to quiver as she received no reply.

The shock began to fade slightly which made room for her brain to register what was happening. Instantly, she shut her eyes closed tight, once again hoping and praying that this time, her cries would be answered. _Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me alone... Someone... anyone! Please save her. Help... me. She's the only family member that can stay by my side. If miracles do exist, then please, let there be a miracle now! Please..._

A cold, gentle touch could be felt against the left part of her face and her eyes snapped open. Her mother had her eyes open with a tender expression and had her hand places against the girl's cheek. She felt relieved as false hope crossed her mind. _She can be saved._ Slowly, using her remaining strength, the girl's mother handed over a necklace which the child knew was of sentimental value. Clumsily, she took hold of her mother's hand to accept it. Those cold hands slipped from her grasp, only to have the necklace remain in the palm of her hand. Noticing this, her eyes darted to her mother's face whose eyes began to close but the ever-familiar, sweet and gentle smile lingered.

Dread, sorrow and denial filled the broken child's mind as she began to helplessly shake her mother awake even though she knew such a thing was nothing more than a futile attempt. She screamed and called out to her mother hopelessly in a painful voice, but nothing was going to bring her beloved mother back to life. Her screams were like that of a heart-wrenching howl, showing the sadness there was that reached within her soul. This was the cruelty of life - of reality. Once again, her prayers were left unheard.

Gradually, as the girl's throat began to dry and became sore from the yelling, all that left her mouth were soft croaks. She gave up as she could no longer manage to make much of a sound. But the sadness remained. Tears streaking down her cheeks continued to overflow from her eyes. Her grasp on the necklace, now a memento, was of a tight clutch she would never release. The croaks she produced grew quieter as seconds passed and changed into pitiful whimpers. Then, silence. Her brain had registered all that it needed to. There was nothing more to know. A heart-breaking amount of anguish and despair had piled up in the frail girl and she no longer knew what to do as her mind shut and went blank.

_Clack._ An ominous sound vibrated within the air when an ice-cold barrel of a gun pressed against the girl's forehead. Slowly, she raised her head. A deep and bottomless sorrow displayed within the child's empty eyes. It was as if no light reached within them. No warmth. No comfort. A deformed and ugly creature stood before her. All the girl did was stare like a lifeless, hollow doll in front of the creature that threatened her life. Long seconds passed and the unsightly being prepared to fire whilst it pulled the trigger.

**Bang.  
**

* * *

Umm, so this is my first fanfic xD hope you enjoyed it... I'd like to know what people think of it since it's my first. Not yet touching the D. Gray-Man theme thing yet ;P But we're close... I guess you could say the last paragraph is slightly touching upon that theme :) I had so much trouble trying to upload this story xD ... since I didn't know how it worked D:


End file.
